


Dayum That Ass.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Gold, Amethyst, Mercury and Sapphire [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Boys Kissing, Bulges, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Flavored Lube, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Grinding, Groping, I'm looking at you Karma, Kissing, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Wearing Underwear, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sharing Body Heat, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Thumb-sucking, Vibrators, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Three boys thirsting for a certain blueberry's ass all day.They get just that when they come home.





	Dayum That Ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the future okay, they're all living together.
> 
> It's a Saturday that's why Nagisa's the only one home.

Asano was frustrated, so was Karma and for once it wasn't because of their teasing or arguments but simply just the other workers and paperwork.

 

There was also the fact the two couldn't get what happened earlier before they left out of there minds.

 

_"Shuu, Karma, wake up." The two groaned as they grumbled, not really wanting to get up. That is until they felt their dicks being pumped._

 

_Both them shot up groggily, sleepily blinking as they saw the bluenette smiling up at them, calmly squeezing their dicks earning him a groan._

 

_"Good you two are awake, come on, I made breakfast." He mumbled, kissing the strawberry blonde softly, Gakushuu began getting energized as he got into it, their tongues dancing but Nagisa pulled away making him whine._

 

_The man simply smiled before turning to the sleepy redhead and did the same, Gakushuu could only watch, panting when the bluenette resumed to stroke their half hard dicks before he pulled away and got up from the bed._

 

_"I'm gonna go wake up Itona, you two should go shower." The two men sat there for a few seconds, watching the short adult sway his hips and it was then they realized he wasn't wearing any boxers giving them a nice view of soft cheeks when he crawled onto the other bed. They should really get a house now and get a bigger bed than stay in the small apartment._

 

_Karma got up, grunting as he pulled Gakushuu with him to the shower, they were joined by Itona soon after and they managed to calm down their boners but it wasn't enough._

 

_Too bad they were too busy in trying to get to work on time they didn't see the bluenette smirk as they left._

 

Asano groaned as he grabbed his head, trying not to think of Nagisa's soft, plush ass that he wanted to pound into so badly. Too late, all he can think about is his two other boyfriends and him fucking the bluenette roughly.

 

"You too huh?" The blonde glanced to his right and grunted when he eyed the bulge in Karma's pants.

 

"I want to fuck him so bad."

 

"Just a few more hours Shuu."

* * *

 

Itona was irritated, it wasn't his inventions nor his workers, everything was fine actually. He just really wanted to be home and take care of one of his horny boyfriemds.

 

The other might not have noticed since they were rushing and still somewhat sleepy but he, always being easy to wake up, could see the lust in those bright azure eyes the moment he was woken up.

 

_"Itona, wake up." He blinked slightly, rising up and stretched, seeing a glimpse of his two other lovers entering the bathroom. His attention was caught back by Nagisa though, his arms instinctively trailing down to squeeze those soft cheeks, the bluenette moaning softly as he brought the white haired man into a hot kiss._

 

_He had to pull away when he felt the hands that was groping his bulge try to take off his boxers, mumbling out an apology, kissing Nagisa's neck, taking note of how warm his body was before getting up._

 

_He'll come back soon enough to help him._

 

Soon enough was taking so long and all he could do was glance at the clock, testing his machines while just thinking of what his lovers were doing, Karma and Gakushuu are probably just realizing they left Nagisa horny. Nagisa though...

* * *

 

The dildo wasn't enough, it didn't have the same warmth nor was it as big as any of his lover's cocks, it made up for sending pleasurable vibrations that made his dick twitch but it wasn't enough.

 

Nagisa grabbed the shirt he was wearing, taking a deep breath of the scemt of Gakushuu as his cock twitched slightly, the cockring only letting some precum drip onto his thighs.

 

He wanted them so badly. He wanted Itona's cock shoved down his throat, he wanted Karma's hands to grope and slap his ass, he wanted Gakushuu to fuck him hard.

 

The bluenette glanced at the closet and thought of an idea.

 

They're going to love this.

* * *

 

The three were finally back home, all of them stumbling slightly as they rushed to get their shoes off and maybe some articles of clothing along the way.

 

They could hear the moans coming from the bedroom, to which they speeded up and found a rather glorious sight. The feminine man was wearing a black lacy lingerie, moaning he grinded on the vibrating dildo, moaning out there names.

 

Azure met with gold, lavender and mercury, the man happily crying out as he reached his arms out, the three men complying as they began to release their stress with each contact of lips on skin.

 

Karma purred with delight at the sight, it was Itona's turn to be the first now so the redhead turned to Gakushuu, their lips meeting as they battled for dominance.

 

"I'm here Nagi, I got you." Itona whispered lovingly, rubbing Nagisa cheeek softly, the bluenette taking his thumb and kissed it softly, wrapping his soft lips around and sucked on it lightly, golden eyes lit up with recognition as he placed two of his fingers on his lip.

 

The bluenette quickly sucked and lickked the digits, making a show as Itona panted at the sight, turning off the vibrations and pulling out the dildo and replaced it with his slick fingers.

 

Nagisa whined, grinding on Itona's hand, his dick twitching to which the white haired adult took it in his mouth, this was so much better than the toys. Azure eyes stared at gold, never breaking contact as Itona bobbed his head.

 

The cockring was off as his cum shot inside his boyfriend's mouth, drinking up what he could as he pulled away, some streams still squirting out. Karma saw the display and chuckled, nudging Gakushuu who stopped suckling on his nipple and turned to see the mess the bluenette made.

 

"Aw look he's still hard too~!" Karma teased as Nagisa panted, tears in his eyes from the orgasm, all the smaller one could do was splutter and moan as Gakushuu took over to begin cleaning him up, taking off the lingerie and licked up the cum on his chest.

 

The redhead cooed and kissed him softly, the other hungrily kissing back pulling away for a secomd only to kiss back again. The blonde hummed as he spreaded the bluenette's cheeks, his throbbing dick seemed to pulse as he rubbed against his ass, Itona got some nice strawberry lube and put some in his hands, stroking Gakushuu's dick and coating it.

 

The blonde gave him a kiss as a thank you and slid in easily, groaning at the tightness as Itona lubed up his own dick. Nagisa was moaning loudly in the kiss, pulking away as he panted heavily.

 

Karma chuckled and moved aside so Gakushuu could lay down with their precious bluenette on top, him and Itona both pumping their cocks as they watched the strawberry blonde make Nagisa bounce.

 

Their moans were music to their ears, Karma grunted as his cum coated his hand and spread it on his cock, shifting closer as Gakushuu stopped for a moment to kiss their lover.

 

The redhead soon joined in, groaning as he lightly laid on Nagisa's back, no matter how many times they did this the bluenette was still so tight.

 

"Mm..ah.." Nagisa moaned as he wondered how they fit inside omly for his mind to go blank when they continued from where they left off, mind turning to stars as he gripped onto the sheets beside Gakushuu's head.

 

Itona soon joined in, smiling softly as he eyed the look on his boyfriend's face, he adjusted his cock and threw his head back slightly when the bluenette's limp clamped down, sucking hard. The white haired man grabbed onto those blue locks and thrusted into his face, grunting.

 

Nagisa was the one who came first, almoat falling limp if it weren't for Itona supporting him with Karma. Gakushuu came not long after with Karma, filling the bluenette up as he clamped down on the two throbbing dicks, milking all their worth. Itona came in Nagi's mouth as he tried to swallow the heavy load, some dripping off his lips.

 

Itona pulled out and licked up the stray cum, bringing his lover into a sloppy tired kiss, tasting his cum and the strawberry lube. He pulled away to get off the bed and get the hot tub running, it was probably the only reason they haven't moved out yet.

 

Karma and Gakushuu pulled out much to the disappointment of Nagisa as he atleast tried to keep the cum in, the redhead licked his lips as he saw the clencing asshole trying to keep the dripping cum from escaping. He chuckled and grabbed Nagi's ass, spreading it earning a yelp and feasted on his snack, licking and sucking it all up. Atleast, Nagisa was enjoying it, moaning and whimpering softly.

 

Gakushuu went off to the bathroom to join Itona as Karma carried up the almost passed out Nagisa.

 

If you asked the four what was the best part of this, they'd say it was the aftercare.


End file.
